


I want your feelings, mine will never change

by yeolbaeby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/yeolbaeby
Summary: Setelah Changbin ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang hendak menikah dengan lelaki lain, Felix jadi lebih sering menginap di apartemen pemuda itu untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	I want your feelings, mine will never change

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kebiasaan Felix menginap di apartemen miliknya membuat Changbin dapat melupakan kenangan buruk yang ia alami. Serta memberi arti bahwa manusia tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Namun tidak dengan Felix yang ternyata memiliki niat lain yang tidak pernah Changbin bayangkan sebelumnya.
> 
> Author's note:   
> ▪title credit to Standing Egg - Friend to Lover  
> ▪kudos to Fei (@/iknowlino) for betareading this fic ❤ Thank you so much ❤

“Hari ini mau minum nggak?”

Changbin menaikkan alis ke arah teman baiknya, Felix, yang baru saja muncul di kubikelnya dengan wajah santai. Pemuda itu menggenggam sekaleng kola di satu tangan dan roti melon di tangan lain. Melihat bawaan Felix, Changbin refleks melirik ke arah jam dinding. Lantas ia pun mengangguk paham. Sudah jam tujuh malam, pantas saja Felix lapar, pikirnya.

“Nggak tahu,” Changbin menjawab sekenanya sambil mengetik sesuatu di komputer kantor. Felix mendecakkan lidah, lalu menempelkan bagian bawah kaleng kola yang masih dingin ke tangan Changbin untuk membuat perhatian pemuda itu kembali padanya. _Well_ , Felix berhasil meskipun ia membuat Changbin merutuk. 

“ _Shit!_ Apaan sih, Lix?!”

Felix hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Changbin lalu menggigit roti melonnya lagi. 

“Habis kamu serius banget. Biasa aja mukanya kenapa?” Kali ini Felix menyeruput kolanya sebelum membujuk Changbin, “ayolah, nanti kita minum bentar. Aku traktir, deh. Tapi habis itu aku nginap di apartemenmu, ya? Ya?”

Changbin menghela napas panjang. Sulit sekali untuk berkata tidak pada teman baiknya ini. Meskipun Changbin berharap Felix membiarkannya sendirian karena beberapa hari lalu ia sudah menginap di apartemen Changbin, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko membuat Felix merasa sedih karena penolakannya. Hanya saja, Changbin masih penasaran dengan alasan Felix yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih suka menginap di apartemennya.

Pada akhirnya, ia pun bertanya.

“Kenapa mau nginap lagi?”

Felix hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab, "Nggak apa-apa. Cuma mau nginap aja. Emangnya gak boleh?"

Changbin berpikir sejenak, “Ya, boleh aja, sih.”

“Ya udah, kalau gitu nggak perlu ditanya. Kecuali kalau kamu keberatan, Bin hyung,” Felix memberinya senyum manis sebelum berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Changbin dalam kebingungan yang membuat pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

“Terserah kamu aja,” gumam Changbin pada udara kosong sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan tawa samar Felix yang masih terdengar di ujung lorong.

***

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak Changbin menerima kabar pernikahan dari wanita yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya. Rasa sakit akibat dikhianati itu masih ada, tetapi hal tersebut sudah tidak begitu mempengaruhinya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan Changbin pada diri sendiri. 

Ia berusaha agar tidak menjadi pria yang berlarut-larut memikirkan seseorang yang tidak memiliki arti lagi dalam hidupnya. 

Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa Felix memperlakukannya seolah Changbin masih patah hati dan butuh penghiburan. Teman baiknya itu jadi lebih sering mengunjunginya di kubikel, meskipun kantornya berada di departemen yang berbeda. Felix juga sering mengajaknya makan malam bersama, minum bersama, bahkan sampai menawarkan diri untuk menginap di apartemennya. 

Setiap kali Changbin menanyakan alasannya, Felix selalu menjawab dengan selorohan yang lama kelamaan membuat Changbin jengah. Ia jadi tidak berminat untuk menanyakan apapun lagi pada Felix mengenai hal tersebut dan membiarkan Felix melakukan apapun yang disukainya. Namun semakin lama Changbin semakin merasa bingung dengan teman baiknya itu. 

Mereka memang dekat sejak kuliah, tetapi Felix tidak pernah se- _clingy_ ini pada Changbin sebelumnya.

“Binnie hyung,” panggil Felix saat pemuda itu meletakkan gelas sojunya ke meja. Changbin yang sedang memotong samgyupsal di atas panggangan menoleh sekilas menatap Felix.

“Ya?”

“Kudengar orang yang berzodiak Leo susah _move on_ , ya?”

Changbin mendengus pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Kekehan kecil tercetus dari bibirnya lantaran tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Felix yang begitu mendadak tanpa ada pencetusnya.

“Jangan percaya sama omong kosong,” Changbin membolak-balik daging di panggangan dengan penjepit. Potongan daging itu mendesis, menguarkan aroma wangi yang membuat perut Changbin bergemuruh, “siapa bilang aku susah _move on_?”

“Masa?” Felix menelengkan kepala sebelum mencomot salah satu potongan daging yang sepertinya sudah matang dengan sumpit. Changbin refleks memukul pelan tangannya sehingga daging itu jatuh kembali ke panggangan, membuat Felix mengerucutkan bibir.

“Pernah liat aku meratapi mantan pacarku? Nggak, kan?”

“Susah _move on_ gak selalu ditandai dengan menangis,” gumam Felix sambil menggigit ujung sumpit.

Changbin melirik temannya yang kini menatap penuh arti pada potongan daging yang mendesis di panggangan. Gesturnya yang agak lesu membuat Changbin paham bahwa Felix sepertinya sudah mulai teler. Ia pun tertawa sebelum mengambilkan beberapa potong daging dan meletakkannya di piring Felix.

“Kenapa ngomong gitu, sih? Sok tau banget,” jawaban Changbin terdengar sedikit menggerutu. Ia meraih sumpit dan mulai ikut menyantap beberapa potong daging yang sudah matang. Felix terdengar menghembuskan napas sebelum menyuap dagingnya lagi.

“Aku cuma nggak suka lihat temanku sedih. Apalagi gara-gara cewek yang gak pantas disedihin kayak mantan pacarmu itu,” Felix tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan agak agresif sehingga membuat Changbin terlonjak. Sepertinya pemuda itu lupa dengan toleransi alkoholnya yang agak rendah sehingga minum soju setengah botol saja sudah teler.

“Dia nggak pantas buat Changbin hyung!”

Sebelum Felix kembali meneguk soju, Changbin buru-buru menyingkirkan botol soju dan sloki yang berada di dekat temannya. Sebagai gantinya, Changbin menyerahkan cider supaya Felix tidak merengek karena minumannya diambil. Dalam keadaan begini, biasanya Felix sulit membedakan botol cider dan soju karena warnanya yang sama-sama hijau.

“Udah, Lix. Jangan ngomong keras-keras. Malu diliatin orang,” ucap Changbin, sedikit menahan tawa karena melihat tatapan Felix yang mulai tidak fokus menatap daging di piringnya, “nih, minum ini aja biar enakan.”

Felix mengambil gelas berisi cider itu dan meneguknya, "Kok sojunya nggak rasa soju?"

“Itu cider, bodoh. Kamu udah teler gini masih mau minum. Aku lagi nggak mau ngurusin orang mabuk. Mana mau nginep lagi di apartemenku, nanti malah nyusahin yang ada,” cerca Changbin. 

Mendengar ucapan temannya, Felix akhirnya menyengir. Benar juga, dia lupa kalau hari ini akan menginap. Seketika suasana hati Felix langsung berubah bahagia sehingga ia lupa kalau sedetik lalu ia marah-marah sambil memukul meja.

“Masih mau daging lagi atau nggak nih?” tanya Changbin. Felix langsung mengangguk antusias seperti anak anjing, membuat Changbin tertawa pelan.

“Nggak usah pikirin aku udah _move on_ atau enggak, Lix. Walaupun belum, kan aku nggak nyusahin kamu.”

Felix tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar bola mata ke arah Changbin sebelum mengunyah dagingnya, berpura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hati Felix diam-diam menggerutu dan ingin menjitak kepala Changbin karena ia sangat tidak peka.

_'Nggak nyusahin tapi bikin orang khawatir. Seo Changbin bego. Kapan sadarnya, sih, kalau ada orang yang gak berhenti suka sama kamu sejak dulu?! Bego.'_

Felix mendengus pelan sebelum menyuap sepotong daging dan meneguk cidernya lagi, berusaha menerima kenyataan memiliki teman bodoh seperti Seo Changbin.

***

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Changbin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati mendengar Felix yang sibuk bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar di _CD player_ mobil. Gedung apartemennya tinggal berjarak satu belokan lagi, tetapi Changbin masih belum mau segera sampai. Ia merasa terhibur mendengar Felix yang bernyanyi mabuk sehingga pemuda itu pun mengambil jalan memutar agar mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di mobil.

“Lho? Kok lewat sini?” tanya Felix saat menyadari kalau mereka tidak mengambil rute biasa. Changbin hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek ke arah Felix.

“Nyanyi aja. Jangan berhenti dulu. Lagunya belum selesai,” pinta Changbin. Felix hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya, sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan alasan Changbin menyuruhnya terus bernyanyi.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berkeliling sambil menyanyikan delapan lagu, Felix akhirnya tertidur kelelahan. Saat inilah Changbin memutuskan untuk benar-benar menuju apartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan maksud ucapan Felix saat mereka makan samgyupsal tadi. 

Benarkah ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa _move on_? Padahal Changbin pikir ia baik-baik saja sampai Felix mengatakan hal itu padanya. Selama ini Changbin memang berusaha mendistraksi diri dengan bekerja lebih sering. Bahkan ia mengambil lembur agar membuatnya tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir di kala senggang. 

Namun apakah itu berarti dia masih terpengaruh dengan masa lalunya?

Malam itu Changbin terus memikirkan ucapan Felix hingga ia sulit untuk tidur. Meskipun sudah lewat tengah malam, tetapi Changbin belum bisa memejamkan mata. Maka ia pun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat.

“Hyung? Belum tidur?”

Changbin terkejut ketika suara Felix tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia melirik sekilas pada sang teman baik yang bersandar ke salah satu konter dapur dengan wajah mengantuk. Changbin menggelengkan kepala sebelum menghampiri Felix.

“Nggak bisa tidur. Mau minum susu dulu,” ia menyeruput susu hangatnya duluan sebelum menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Felix, "mau?"

Felix terlihat agak terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka kalau Changbin akan menawarinya susu hangat yang baru saja diminumnya sesantai itu pada Felix. Pemuda itu lantas mendekatkan mulutnya ke bibir gelas sehingga Changbin pun membantu meminumkan susu itu padanya. 

Entah kenapa Changbin malah memperhatikan jakun Felix yang bergerak saat menenggak minuman hingga ia pun refleks menelan ludah. Tubuhnya terasa panas dingin selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Felix menyentuh tangan Changbin sebagai tanda untuk berhenti.

“Enak,” Felix tanpa sadar menjilat sisa susu di bibir atasnya, membuat jantung Changbin tiba-tiba berdetak aneh. Pemuda itu bergegas mengalihkan tatapan dari bibir Felix. Ia merasa agak gugup karena tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya.

“Udah jangan minum banyak-banyak. Dari tadi kayaknya minuman terus yang masuk ke perutmu. Nanti malah gak bisa tidur karena kebelet terus,” gumam Changbin. Ia meneguk susu tersebut sampai habis sebelum meletakkan gelasnya ke bak cuci piring. Felix terkekeh pelan di belakangnya sebelum tiba-tiba mengacak rambut Changbin. 

“Kenapa malah mikirin orang, sih? Kalau kebelet ya ke kamar mandi. Susah amat,” tukasnya, “kamu harusnya pikirin dirimu sendiri yang susah tidur. Besok di kantor uring-uringan lagi.”

Changbin mengerucutkan bibir, “Ya, ini mau tidur.”

“Mau tidur bareng aja apa gimana?” 

Kepala Changbin menoleh cepat ke arah Felix yang saat itu menatap ke arah lain sambil menguap lebar. Changbin ingat dulu saat masih kuliah ia dan Felix memang punya kesepakatan tidak terucap soal 'tidur bareng' kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang sedang terpuruk atau sedih. Dulu Felix lebih sering menjadi yang dihibur karena berbagai kesulitan yang ia alami semasa kuliah. Namun setelah bekerja mereka jadi jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu karena berbagai alasan. Salah satunya karena Changbin sudah punya pacar.

“Tidur bareng...kayak waktu kuliah dulu?” Changbin butuh memastikan hal itu karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia pikir Felix akan lupa.

Nyatanya pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan sebelum merangkul pundak Changbin.

“Iyalah. Emang kayak gimana lagi tidur barengnya?” canda Felix. Changbin akhirnya mengangguk sebelum membiarkan Felix menuntunnya ke kamarnya sendiri untuk agar mereka bisa segera beristirahat sebelum dini hari tiba.

***

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Felix menginap di apartemennya waktu itu. Mereka cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, apalagi Felix dengan _deadline_ -nya yang harus segera diselesaikan sebelum atasannya mengamuk. 

Mulanya Changbin pikir mungkin biasa saja jika ia agak mempedulikan kenyamanan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya setelah tidur bersama Felix tempo hari. Mereka benar-benar hanya tidur sampai pagi lalu bangun dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika Felix bercerita banyak hal padanya lalu mereka berakhir tidur sambil berpelukan. 

Namun tetap saja kehadiran Felix di sisinya selalu berhasil membuat suasana hati Changbin jadi jauh lebih baik, meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanya tidur berdampingan.

Maka saat melihat Felix yang kembali menyambangi kubikelnya untuk menceritakan tentang kepenatan yang dirasakan sehabis bekerja, Changbin pun menyeletuk.

“Terus gimana? Daripada uring-uringan, apa gak sebaiknya ngebatalin lembur hari ini?” Changbin melirik sekilas pada Felix yang menatapnya dengan sorot bingung, “Kamu bisa istirahat dulu atau apa, kek. Lusa baru lembur lagi.”

Felix terlihat berpikir sejenak mendengar ucapan Changbin.

“Kalau aku batalin lembur, apa aku boleh nginep di apartemenmu lagi?”

Sejenak Changbin hanya bisa menatap Felix sambil mengerjap sebelum kepalanya mengangguk perlahan. Memori tentang kejadian tempo hari di apartemennya kembali muncul dan membuat jantung Changbin lagi-lagi berdetak cepat. Namun apapun gejolak internal yang dialami pemuda itu berusaha ditutupi dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan mantap.

“Boleh aja.”

Diperhatikannya tatkala senyum Felix terulas semakin lebar dan kedua matanya berbinar senang. Changbin tertegun selama sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya tersadar saat Felix menatapnya dengan sorot bingung. Lantas ia pun menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengembalikan tatapan ke komputer.

“Ya udah, nanti makan malam dulu baru ke apartemenku,” gumam Changbin. Felix mengangguk lalu meremas pundak Changbin sebagai bentuk afirmasi.

“Oke kalau gitu. Sampai ketemu di lobi bawah, Binnie hyung,” Felix kemudian berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan, “jangan kelamaan turunnya.”

Changbin menjawab dengan gumaman setuju. Tatapannya tak lepas dari punggung Felix yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Lantas pemuda itu pun menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berdebar saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan kembali menghabiskan malam bersama kali ini.

***

“Lix.”

“Hm?”

“Apa ada sesuatu yang cukup berat terjadi denganmu di kantor? Makanya kamu mau tidur bareng lagi?”

Tatapan Changbin terarah pada langit-langit kamar yang hampir tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan. Satu tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, sementara tangan lain sibuk memuntir pinggir selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Felix yang berbaring di sebelahnya hanya diam dan ikut menatap langit-langit sebelum pemuda itu menghela napas lelah.

“Kenapa nanya gitu?” 

“Karena aku nggak lagi sedih dan kamu tiba-tiba bilang nggak mau pindah ke kamar tamu,” gumam Changbin.

“Jadi aku diusir, nih?” Felix terdengar agak murung. Nada bicara itu lantas membuat Changbin segera menoleh ke arah temannya, yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Changbin terkesiap kaget, tetapi untungnya ia segera menguasai diri.

“Bukan gitu. Kok malah ngambek, sih?” Changbin tertawa pelan. Pemuda itu refleks mengacak rambut Felix, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibir.

“Nggak ngambek kalau nggak diusir,” gerutunya. Changbin tertawa, kemudian menyampirkan selimut ke tubuh Felix.

“Ya udah, ya udah. Tidur aja di sini kalau emang lagi sedih. Kalau nggak mau cerita sekarang kapan-kapan aja ceritanya. Tapi jangan dipendam sendiri,” ujar Changbin. Felix masih terdiam. Namun ketika Changbin menggumamkan selamat malam dan memunggungi Felix, tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekat hingga keningnya menempel di punggung Changbin.

“Lix?” tanya Changbin lagi, kali ini mulai terdengar khawatir, “ _you really okay?_ ”

Pemuda itu masih belum menjawab. Alih-alih bersuara, Felix tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Changbin hingga membuatnya membeku di tempat. Selama beberapa detik, Changbin hanya mematung dalam kungkungan Felix sampai temannya itu bergumam pelan.

“Kerjaan lagi numpuk banget di kantor dan aku pusing. Butuh _recharge_ energi,” ucap Felix. Changbin tidak paham kenapa Felix justru mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluknya. Lalu yang tidak disangka, desah lega yang tercetus dari bibir pemuda itu setelahnya membuat tubuh Changbin tiba-tiba gemetar. 

Selama beberapa saat Changbin tidak bisa bergerak, suara jantungnya terdengar bertalu-talu di telinga hingga membuatnya cukup pusing. Namun setelah menarik napas beberapa kali, ia akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Felix yang ternyata sudah tertidur. 

Changbin mulai kebingungan sendiri memikirkan reaksi otomatis yang kerap kali muncul saat Felix melakukan sesuatu padanya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal sebelumnya Changbin yakin ia tidak pernah merasa kikuk apalagi terpengaruh oleh sikap yang ditunjukkan Felix. Mereka sudah berteman cukup lama dan sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. 

Namun semakin lama Changbin mulai sering merasa aneh ketika Felix berada terlalu dekat atau ketika tatapan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Jantungnya seringkali mendadak jumpalitan ketika melihat Felix tersenyum atau tertawa karena leluconnya. 

Seperti...seperti apa, ya? 

_‘Seperti orang jatuh cinta sama sahabat sendiri,’_ kata-kata Seungminㅡrekan kerjanya di departemen yang sama sekaligus teman Felixㅡterus terngiang di kepalanya. Membuat Changbin semakin tidak mengerti dengan diri sendiri. Pikirnya, bukankah mustahil untuk merasakan sesuatu pada sahabat sendiri? Hm, bagaimana ya? Changbin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal itu bisa terjadi setelah dulu ia menyerah untuk berharap pada Felix di awal pertemanan mereka.

Lantas ketika tatapan Changbin jatuh pada wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat damai saat tertidur, ia pun mulai memikirkan kebenaran ucapan Seungmin.

Mungkinkah...perasaan yang sudah lama pergi bisa kembali?

***

Ketika sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari balik celah penutup jendela kamar apartemen Changbin, pemuda itu belum ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kantuk yang menggelayut di pelupuk mata membuat kelopaknya sulit untuk membuka. Alasan itulah yang membuat Changbin memutuskan untuk berguling ke samping, tangannya berusaha menjangkau bantal yang berada di suatu tempat di sampingnya.

“Ah...hyung…”

Barangkali Changbin masih berada di ambang ketidaksadaran ketika didengarnya protes lemah Felix saat ia menarik sesuatu yang ia sangka bantal untuk dipeluk di antara kedua kakinya. Namun saat ‘bantal’ itu tiba-tiba bergerak untuk meloloskan diri, Changbin mengerang protes dan mengepit bantal itu lebih erat.

“Hyung…,” Felix lagi-lagi memanggilnya. Namun kali ini entah kenapa terdengar sedikit...aneh. Suaranya seperti tertahan sehingga Changbin pun berusaha membuka sebelah matanya untuk memastikan bahwa temannya baik-baik saja.

“Hyung, itu pahaku...bukan gulingmu.”

Seketika Changbin terlonjak dan hampir menendang Felix sampai jatuh ke balik tempat tidur jika saja pemuda itu tidak segera menahan kaki Changbin. Setelah itu Changbin terduduk dan menatap Felix dengan kelopak mata melebar, seolah khawatir akan reaksi pemuda itu. 

Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan sebingung apa sahabatnya itu sekarang karena Changbin refleks melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat setengah sadar: mengepit paha sahabatnya di antara kedua kaki.

Changbin merasa seperti baru saja mengkhianati kepercayaan Felix.

“Lix...maaf…”

Suara Changbin agak serak ketika ia berusaha minta maaf sehingga ia pun berdehem. Felix hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong khas orang bangun tidur sebelum melambaikan tangan dan menenggelamkan wajah di bantal.

“ _No probs_ , hyung,” gumamnya sambil lalu. Changbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa malu sendiri karena ia terlihat panik sementara Felix bisa sesantai itu. Ya, tidak ada yang terjadi juga sih setelahnya. Changbin tidak mengalami sesuatu yang mencurigakan, hanya agak kaget dan bingung saja.

Pada akhirnya Changbin mengangguk sebelum perlahan bangkit dari ranjang. Dirapikannya sisi ranjang yang ia tiduri sebelum bergerak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

“Huft,” Changbin menghela napas, menatap bayangannya di cermin wastafel saat ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang salah dengan raut wajahnya, tetapi Changbin merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia jadi lumayan sering menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan debar jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat setiap kali terpikirkan insiden barusan.

“Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Seo Changbin,” pemuda itu menepuk kedua pipinya sebelum menunduk untuk membasuh wajahnya kembali. Luput menyadari bahwa Felix ternyata sudah berdiri di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan mendengar _pep talk_ -nya sembari menghela napas pelan.

Kejadian pagi itu terlupakan begitu saja bahkan hingga Felix pamit untuk pulang.

***

Waktu terus bergulir hingga seminggu telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Felix menginap di apartemen Changbin. Bahkan ia pun jarang menemui Changbin di kubikelnya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda Seo berpikir bahwa mungkin Felix memang sangat sibuk sampai ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghampiri Changbin. Namun saat dilihatnya Felix keluar dari pintu lobi kantor sambil merangkul Seungmin, Changbin merasa sedikit...sedih.

Ia sengaja berlama-lama tetap di dekat lift sembari berusaha menelepon Felix. Namun pemuda yang diperhatikan Changbin dari jauh itu hanya mengecek ponsel sekilas sebelum menyelipkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Changbin tertegun, ponselnya perlahan diturunkan hingga kini tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya penuh dengan spekulasi, tetapi ada satu pertanyaan besar yang terus terngiang hingga Changbin sampai di mobilnya.

Kenapa Felix menghindarinya?

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Changbin terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Felix mungkin menghindarinya karena kejadian saat di apartemen Changbin yang terakhir kalinya. Pemuda itu mengingat lagi tentang hal-hal yang dilakukannya saat ituㅡmengapit paha Felix seperti gulingㅡserta reaksi yang ia alami. 

Tidak ada yang aneh, sungguh. 

(…sungguh?)

Tatapannya sekilas jatuh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya sebelum Changbin merinding dan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin saat itu Felix merasakan sesuatuㅡChangbin saja tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Namun semakin diingat, ia jadi semakin ragu pada dirinya sendiri karena malam itu ia bahkan memikirkan akan kemungkinan ia kembali merasakan sesuatu pada Felix setelah sekian tahun menyerah.

_Ting tong!_

Bel yang berdering menyentakkan Changbin dari lamunan. Ia segera melepas jas yang semula masih melekat ke badan, meletakkannya di punggung kursi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Changbin mengerutkan alis melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya terlihat di layar interkom, salah satu di antara mereka terlihat seolah tidak dalam keadaan baik. Pemuda itu bergegas membuka pintu.

“Hyung, maaf ganggu malam-malam.”

Sebelum Changbin bicara, Seungmin sudah terlebih dahulu menyapanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat sebelum membetulkan posisi Felix yang hampir merosot di sampingnya.

“Dia kenapa?” tanya Changbin.

“Tadi ngabisin dua botol soju. Aku udah larang tapi dia marah. Nggak enak sama pengunjung restoran lain,” Seungmin terdengar menyesal. Changbin mengangguk pelan lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Seungmin dan Felix bisa masuk. Namun Seungmin hanya menggeleng sebelum menyerahkan Felix ke Changbin.

“Aku kena muntahan Felix, hyung. Gak usah masuk, ya?” Seungmin mengernyitkan hidung. Changbin hanya mengangguk sebelum melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Felix agar pemuda itu tidak merosot, “bajunya udah kuganti sama baju bersih yang ada di mobil. Dia nggak mau pulang, ngotot mau ke sini.”

Changbin melirik Felix sekilas sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, “Nggak apa-apa, Seungmin. Makasih udah ngantarin Felix.”

“Kalian lagi bertengkar, ya? Felix aneh banget soalnya. Dari tadi nyebut nama hyung tapi nggak jelas antara sedih atau marah. Tapi aku biarin aja karena dia susah disuruh cerita,” papar Seungmin lagi. Sekilas Changbin terlihat kaget, tetapi ia lekas menguasai diri dan mengangguk paham.

“Oke, kalau begitu pulanglah, Seungmin. Mandi yang bersih,” Changbin berkelakar ketika ia memeluk tubuh Felix lebih erat. Seungmin hanya memberinya senyum penuh arti sebelum mengangguk.

“Makasih, hyung. Titip Felix, ya.”

Changbin mengangguk ketika Seungmin pamit dan berlalu dari sana. Setelah pemuda itu berlalu, ia segera membawa Felix masuk dan membaringkan pemuda itu sementara di sofa agar Felix bisa istirahat sebentar.

“Lix?”

Jemarinya mengelus dan menepuk lembut pipi temannya untuk membangunkan. Kelopak mata Felix terbuka perlahan, berkeriyap, hingga tatapannya jatuh pada wajah Changbin. Bibir lelaki yang lebih muda perlahan mengulas senyum mabuk sebelum ia terkekeh pelan di balik lengan yang menutupi wajah.

“Lagi-lagi mimpi kamu,” gumam Felix. Changbin mengerutkan kening bingung mendengar kata-kata temannya, tetapi ia memilih untuk bungkam. Felix pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

“ _That's why I love drinking. I can see you as clear as the blue sky. I can touch you. I can even kiss you like this…_ ”

Changbin terkejut saat Felix tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Changbin. Namun jemarinya refleks menahan wajah Felix hingga pemuda itu hanya berhasil mengecup telapak tangan Changbin. Ekspresinya mengeras.

“Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?” ucapan Changbin terdengar datar saat ia menatap Felix lekat-lekat, “Kemarin kemana saja? Kenapa menjauhiku seperti itu? Kenapa mengabaikan teleponku?”

Felix tertegun sejenak, tatapannya terlihat bingung dan kurang fokus akibat alkohol yang mempengaruhinya. Pemuda itu terlihat menyedihkan, seperti kehilangan arah. Namun Changbin terlalu marah untuk merasa iba pada Felix karena tersinggung dengan perilaku sang teman yang tidak jujur.

“Kalau kamu cuma bisa mengandalkan alkohol untuk berani bicara padaku dan bersikap seolah kamu nggak menyakitiku sebelumnya, sebaiknya kamu berhenti,” Changbin berucap tegas sebelum menghela napas.

“Ini bukan mimpi, Lix. Dan aku bukan orang yang bisa kamu permainkan perasaannya seperti ini.”

Felix lantas terkesiap mendengar ucapan Changbin sebelum pemuda itu mundur perlahan ke ujung sofa. Wajahnya tertunduk, diam-diam berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. Felix yang mabuk adalah Felix yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh perasaan hingga ia pun berusaha agar tidak menitikkan air mata di depan Changbin. Beruntung saat itu lelaki yang lebih tua tiba-tiba beranjak untuk pergi ke suatu tempatㅡkamar mandi sepertinyaㅡsehingga Felix bisa meringkuk di sofa lebih lama.

“Air mandimu sudah siap. Sana bersihkan tubuh sebelum tidur. Baju gantinya juga sudah di kamar mandi,” Changbin kembali ke ruang tengah untuk meminta Felix segera mandi. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara, lalu menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi. Benaknya masih terus memikirkan ucapan Changbin tadi hingga Felix akhirnya menangis diam-diam saat sedang membersihkan diri.

Changbin sadar bahwa mata Felix terlihat agak merah dan bengkak saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun Changbin tidak berkomentar; pemuda itu hanya menyodorkan susu hangat ke tangan Felix.

“Tidurlah di kamar tamu. Sudah kusiapkan.”

Setelahnya Changbin berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Felix sendirian. 

Lelaki yang lebih muda tahu bahwa Changbin berhak marah. Apalagi karena Felix tiba-tiba ingin menciumnya saat mabuk tanpa menjelaskan perihal sikapnya yang berubah. Namun meskipun marah, Changbin tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik sehingga Felix pun merasa bersalah. 

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghukum diri sendiri dengan berbaring meringkuk di sofa, dengan hanya menggunakan lengan sebagai bantal dan jaket Seungmin sebagai selimutnya.

***

“Astaga, Felix…”

Betapa terkejutnya Changbin saat dilihatnya pemuda itu meringkuk kedinginan di sofa. Semalam ia kira Felix tidur di kamar tamu sehingga ia luput menyalakan penghangat ruangan di ruang tengah. Changbin bergegas menghampiri Felix, lalu membangunkan temannya dengan menyentuh lengannya. Suhu tubuhnya panas.

“Lix, kenapa malah tidur di sofa? Nggak pakai selimut lagi. Kan aku udah bilang kamu tidur di kamar tamu,” Changbin berkata gusar. Sekarang Felix jatuh sakit karena kedinginan dan Changbin jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memarahi temannya semalam. Ia tahu alasan Felix bersikap seperti ini kemungkinan besar adalah karena dirinya.

Felix hanya menggumam lemah sembari terus meringkuk untuk mencari kehangatan. Pada akhirnya Changbin bergegas menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mengambil selimut, bantal, serta obat demam dari kamar. Begitu kembali, ia menyelipkan bantal di balik kepala Felix lalu membungkus tubuh pemuda itu dengan selimut. Namun Changbin tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Setelahnya ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat dan membawa wadah berisi air untuk mengompres kening Felix. 

“Minum obat dulu,” Changbin membantu Felix untuk duduk lalu menyerahkan obat dan gelas berisi air ke tangan pemuda itu. Dengan patuh Felix menenggak obat tersebut lalu kembali beristirahat. Tidak heran dia bisa jatuh sakit secepat itu, apalagi setelah mengonsumsi alkohol sampai mabuk semalam.

“Makasih...hyung,” gumamnya pelan. Mata Felix terlihat kuyu, begitu juga dengan pundaknya yang merosot. Melihat Felix yang demikian lemah, hati Changbin terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia tahu ucapannya semalam mungkin karena dirinya yang takut berharap pada Felix. Namun sejujurnya Changbin menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap teman baiknya itu tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. 

Changbin masih diam-diam menyayanginya seperti dulu.

Perlahan ia membawa tubuh Felix ke pelukan dan mengusap pelan punggung temannya. Bibirnya membisikkan kata maaf, berkali-kali, hingga membuat Felix semakin meringkuk dalam pelukan Changbin.

“Nggak apa-apa, hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf,” Felix balas berbisik. Changbin menelan ludah ketika didapatinya pemuda itu menatapnya dari balik rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata. Wajah mereka dekat, sangat dekat hingga Changbin bisa saja mencondongkan diri untuk membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Namun pemuda itu urung melakukannya karena takut Felix akan semakin terluka.

Ia tidak mungkin mencium Felix setelah semalam dengan tegas menolak keinginan pemuda itu.

“ _It's okay_ , Lix. Istirahat dulu, ya,” gumamnya sembari mengelus rambut pemuda itu. Felix mengangguk, lalu perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Changbin. Sekilas ditatapnya sang pemuda yang kembali memejamkan mata dengan selimut tersampir hingga dagu, lalu perlahan jemari Changbin mengelus rambutnya.

Setelah memastikan pemuda itu tidur, Changbin beranjak menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk memasakkan bubur ginseng untuk Felix. Meskipun rasanya nanti barangkali tidak begitu enak, Changbin harap Felix bisa menjadi lebih baik setelah mengonsumsi makanan buatannya.

***

Saat menemani Felix makan malam di sofa, Changbin memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai kondisi pemuda itu.

“Gimana? Apa udah merasa baikan?”

Felix menatap Changbin dari balik mangkuk bubur sebelum mengangguk. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil saat meletakkan mangkuknya kembali setelah menyesap sisa bubur sampai habis. Changbin menyerahkan tisu ke tangan Felix agar pemuda itu bisa membersihkan mulutnya setelah makan.

“Udah jauh lebih baik, hyung,” ucapnya. Changbin ikut mengangguk, agak kikuk karena sejak tadi wajah Felix terlihat merona dan bibirnya terus mengulum senyum.

“Buburnya nggak enak, ya?” tanya Changbin lagi, “rasanya aneh?”

Felix yang menyadari kekhawatiran Changbin segera menggelengkan kepala. “Enak kok, hyung! Aku makan ini terus dari pagi dan aku habisin soalnya enak,” jawab Felix cepat. Changbin merasa bingung, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Felix.

“Aku kira nggak enak. Soalnya kamu kayak...nahan senyum.”

Sejenak Felix tertegun mendengar ucapan Changbin. Jantungnya berdebar agak cepat saat menyadari bahwa ternyata lelaki yang lebih tua memperhatikan gelagatnya. 

Felix _senang_. Ia terlalu senang karena Changbin memperhatikannya sehingga bibirnya pun kesulitan menahan senyum. Perasaan yang semula ia simpan baik-baik jadi semakin sulit untuk disimpan sendiri. Pun ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya jadi semakin berharap pada Changbin ketika ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Pada akhirnya, Felix memutuskan untuk jujur.

“Aku bahagia…karena diperhatikan sama orang yang kusuka.”

Sejenak tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berkata-kata. Felix terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan sementara Changbin tertegun dalam keterkejutan. Sikap Changbin yang masih bungkam membuat Felix akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Maaf, hyung. Mungkin kesannya kayak mendadak banget. Sejujurnya aku sudah lama suka sama hyung, mungkin sejak kita masih kuliah. Tapi...hyung waktu itu bilang kita cuma teman, jadi aku nggak bisa maju. Kupikir hyung sepertinya juga menyukai perempuan,” gumamnya sembari tersenyum sedih, “jadi aku nggak akan memaksakan perasaanku.”

Changbin terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pada akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya menatap lekat-lekat sosok Felix yang saat itu sedang menunduk.

“Hyung benar. Aku memang pengecut. Cuma berani bersikap saat sedang mabuk. Harusnya aku minta maaf padamu karena sudah mengabaikanmu seminggu lalu,” sesalnya, “tapi...aku...aku takut hyung benci padaku. Takut hyung nggak mau berteman denganku lagi karena aku menyukaimu.”

Felix menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan, merasa malu. Namun lelaki yang lebih tua perlahan menjauhkan tangan Felix dari wajahnya sebelum tersenyum lembut. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Changbin sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu ataupun marahㅡjustru ia menatap Felix dengan sorot penuh arti.

“Terus kenapa kamu sembunyi kalau memang suka?”

Felix mengerjap bingung mendengar ucapan Changbin sehingga ia tidak menyadari saat lelaki yang lebih tua mengikis jarak di antara mereka untuk memberinya kecupan singkat. Di bibir. Kelopak mata Felix melebar seketika ketika Changbin kembali menjauhkan wajah, merasa kaget sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

“Hyung…?”

“Aku juga suka padamu, Lix.”

Jantung yang bergemuruh dalam dada terdengar sampai ke telinga. Felix merasa pusing karena pengakuan Changbin yang begitu tiba-tiba ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Melihat kebingungan Felix, Changbin lantas meraih jemari pemuda itu sebelum menggenggam erat dan mengecup telapak tangannya pelan.

“Maaf, semalam aku membuatmu sedih. Sebetulnya...aku cuma bingung. Aku juga takut kalau kuikuti kemauanmu, nantinya hanya akan ada penyesalan di antara kita. _Best friends don't kiss, right?_ ” Changbin mengulas senyum kecil. Felix kembali menunduk karena malu, meskipun tangannya masih ia biarkan berada di genggaman Changbin.

“ _You're just saving yourself from another heartbreak_ ,” gumam Felix. Changbin terkekeh sebelum mengangguk.

“Nggak enak ditinggal, Lix. Meskipun aku menerima mantan pacarku karena dia menyukaiku duluan, aku tetap sedih waktu ditinggal,” Changbin berujar. Felix paham akan hal itu, tetapi ia masih belum mendengar penjelasan tentang perasaan Changbin padanya.

Maka ia pun bertanya.

“Sejak kapan hyung...menyukaiku?”

Felix tidak berharap Changbin bisa menjawabnya segera. Bahkan ia merasa wajar jika Changbin tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tetapi bisa saja Changbin menyukainya karena Felix selalu memberinya perhatian sejak pemuda itu putus dengan pacarnya. Bisa saja Changbin menjadikannya pelarian dari patah hati yang ia rasakan. Asumsi-asumsi itu membuat Felix merasa sedih sehingga ia pun berusaha melepaskan jemarinya dari genggaman Changbin.

Namun lelaki yang lebih tua nyatanya semakin mengeratkan genggaman sebelum membawa telapak tangan Felix ke dada kirinya. 

“Lix,” Changbin memanggil namanya dengan nada dalam, membuat Felix kembali mengarahkan tatapan padanya, “sejujurnya...aku sudah lama juga suka padamu. Sejak kuliah juga, sama sepertimu. Tapi selama ini aku juga...takut. Aku nggak mau merusak persahabatan kita, nggak mau kalau sampai harus kehilangan kamu gara-gara perasaanku ini.”

Felix tertegun menatap Changbin, entah kenapa rasanya lega sekaligus sedih. Lega karena mereka akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Sedih karena ternyata selama ini mereka membiarkan diri mereka berkubang dalam ketakutan dan menutupi perasaan sendiri demi persahabatan.

“Tapi...Changbin hyung punya pacar,” Felix berbisik. Changbin memberinya senyum meminta maaf, lalu kembali membawa tangan Felix ke bibirnya.

“Aku berusaha melupakan perasaan untukmu, Lix. Aku kira...cuma aku yang suka. Kamu selalu baik pada semua orang. Selalu perhatian. Aku takut perasaanku ini cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi...begitulah,” gumam Changbin. Felix menggigit bibir sekilas sebelum memberanikan diri mengusap wajah Changbin.

“Kenapa hyung masih menyukaiku sampai sekarang? Apa hyung nggak menyayangi mantan pacar hyung?” 

Changbin terkekeh pelan.

“Aku sayang, kok. Tapi cinta pertama nggak bisa dilupakan, mau bagaimana?” 

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Wajah Felix kembali memerah saat Changbin menatapnya lekat-lekat sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di kening temannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam, hingga Felix perlahan melingkarkan lengan di leher Changbin untuk memeluknya.

“Maaf,” bisik Felix dengan nada bersalah. Changbin hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum mengusap punggungnya.

“Nggak apa-apa. Sekarang kan kita sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing.”

Felix mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukan sambil menatap Changbin.

“Kalau begitu...hyung sudah tahu alasanku yang selalu ingin menginap di apartemenmu selama ini?” Felix tersenyum kecil, membuat Changbin mengerjap bingung sekilas.

“Memang alasannya apa?”

Wajah Felix kini memerah sampai telinga sebelum ia memainkan jemari Changbin dan bergumam.

“Aku mau membuatmu lupa pada mantanmu...dengan tidur bersamamu.”

Kini giliran Changbin yang terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa tidak salah paham dengan maksud Felix yang ambigu sehingga pemuda itu pun bertanya, “Maksudnya gimana, Lix? Tidur bersama... _like...fooling around?_ ”

Felix kali ini benar-benar menunduk dalam hingga Changbin bisa melihat tengkuk pemuda itu di depan mata. Ketika lelaki yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak menjawab, Changbin berusaha menahan kekehan.

“ _It's inappropriate. Sorry_ ,” lirihnya. Changbin mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pelan puncak kepala Felix.

“ _I will never take you for granted_ , Lix.”

“ _But I was about to_ ,” Felix mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, membuat Changbin akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawa geli.

“Tapi kamu nggak melakukannya, kan? Mungkin kemarin hampir, waktu ingin menciumku. Tapi intinya nggak pernah terjadi,” Changbin memberi Felix pengertian. Pemuda itu lantas menatap temannya dengan sorot berterima kasih sebelum kembali membawanya dalam pelukan.

“Kenapa hyung baik banget, sih? Aku jadi ngerasa nggak pantas buat hyung,” gumamnya. Changbin lagi-lagi memberi Felix kecupan di kening sebelum kembali bicara.

“ _No. We deserve each other because we both are dumbs,_ ” lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa. Felix mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Changbin. Perlahan tubuhnya disandarkan ke lengan Changbin, yang dibalas lelaki itu dengan menyandarkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Felix.

“Jadi pacarku dulu, ya? Baru kita bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang pacaran,” Changbin berkata dengan nada iseng. Felix tertawa kecil dan mencubit lengan Changbin, sebelum ia duduk tegak dan menatap lelaki yang lebih tua tepat di mata.

“ _Please do it again_ , hyung,” Felix menyengir, meminta Changbin mengulangi ucapannya. Namun pemuda itu berpura-pura tidak paham sehingga ia pun bersedekap sambil menaikkan alis seolah bingung.

“ _Do what again?_ ” tantangnya. Felix terkikik, lalu menangkup pipi Changbin dengan telapak tangannya.

“ _Please ask me to be your boyfriend_ , Changbin hyung.”

Lelaki yang lebih tua ikut tertawa, lalu menggenggam jemari Felix yang ada di pipinya.

“Lee Felix,” ucapnya, sengaja diulur-ulur untuk menggoda Felix. Namun pada akhirnya Changbin menggelengkan kepala dan mengecup kedua telapak tangan Felix bergantian.

“Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?”

***

Di minggu kedua setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Changbin mengajak Felix untuk menginap di apartemennya. Mulanya memang hanya karena Changbin bilang ia tidak mengizinkan Felix pulang karena sudah terlampau malam setelah mereka makan malam bersama. Felix menurut dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dengan piyama yang sudah disiapkan Changbin. Mereka berdua sama-sama belum mengantuk sehingga memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengobrol di balik selimut.

“Hyung,” panggil Felix, membuat Changbin menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang ternyata masih menatap ke depan, “kurasa aku tahu kenapa hyung mengajakku menginap hari ini.”

Sebelah alis Changbin terangkat, tetapi pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum mendengar ucapan Felix.

“Memangnya menurutmu kenapa?” ia pun balas bertanya. 

Felix lantas ikut menoleh ke arahnya, bibir pemuda itu mencebik hingga membuat Changbin tertawa geli. Felix pasti _tahu_ alasannya, tetapi Changbin juga tidak berusaha mengelak jika memang tebakan pemuda itu benar. 

“Hyung mau tidur denganku kan malam ini?”

Changbin mendengus geli, lalu mengedikkan bahu tanpa mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya.

“Padahal kita juga biasanya tidur bareng kalau ada yang sedih,” kelitnya, berpura-pura muram, “kamu nggak nanya apa aku lagi sedih atau nggak?”

Akting Changbin membuat Felix tertawa sebelum memukul pelan lengan pemuda itu.

“Udah punya pacar kok masih sedih? Kasihan banget,” ledeknya. Ucapan itu membuat Changbin ikut tertawa sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh Felix hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Punggung pemuda itu perlahan bersandar di dadanya sehingga Changbin bisa meletakkan dagunya di pundak Felix.

“ _You got me right_ ,” lelaki itu terkekeh sebelum mengecup leher Felix. Pemuda itu mulanya tertawa pelan sebelum tiba-tiba mencetuskan desahan dari balik bibirnya.

“Hyung.”

Felix menyentakkan kepala sembari memejamkan mata, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos hingga Changbin bisa mendaratkan ciuman terbuka di sana. Punggung pemuda itu melengkung saat jemari Changbin menyentuhnya di balik selimut, membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar oleh hasrat. Changbin menyunggingkan senyum miring saat didengarnya Felix memohon dengan mata separuh terpejam, tubuhnya menyentak seiring deru napasnya. Tidak peduli saat itu peluh mulai membasahi kening keduanya karena atmosfer yang semakin intens, mereka belum ingin berhenti.

“ _Are you close?_ ” 

Changbin berbisik ketika bibir Felix kembali terbuka, mencetuskan erangan yang membuat keduanya merasa semakin tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Kekasihnya tidak menjawab, tetapi perubahan pada tubuhnya membuat Changbin paham. Maka ia pun mempercepat gerakan hingga Felix harus mengerang di balik telapak tangan Changbin yang membekap mulutnya saat ia kembali dari euforianya.

“Hyung,” Felix menoleh ke balik pundak, bibirnya mencari bibir Changbin sehingga lelaki yang lebih tua segera menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Selama beberapa saat keduanya saling berbagi kecupan dalam dan lama hingga Felix menjauhkan wajah untuk menatap Changbin.

“Mau kubantu juga?” tanya pemuda itu sembari menatap Changbin dengan sorot penuh arti. Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya sekilas sebelum mengangguk ke arah kekasihnya.

“ _That's what boyfriends do, right? Helping each other's problem,_ ” tuturnya, membuat tawa Felix kembali meledak.

“ _Silly hyung._ ”

“ _But you love this silly hyung for a long time, don't you?_ ” Changbin melemparkan cengiran yang dibalas Felix dengan tawa kecil. Lantas ia pun mendaratkan kecupan di kening Changbin sebelum pada akhirnya berkata.

“ _Yes, I only love you,_ Changbin hyung. _Silly or not._ ”***


End file.
